novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
Pouched Lemur
Pouched lemurs (Pileatidae) are a family of lemurs that, as their names suggests, can have throat pouches in many species. These pouched lemurs with throat pouches use them to store pre-digested food to be completely digested later on, similar to how cows chews their cuds. The lemurs in this family are widespread throughout the world, unlike leaping lemurs or Madagascar-exclusive native lemurs (such as ring-tailed lemurs or ruffed lemurs), with some native species even found in North and/or South America. Most species of pouched lemurs are tree-dwellers or at least roost in trees. Most are active during the day and many can howl (like Madagascar's native lemurs), growl, hooting, and/or even make songbird-like songs. Most types of pouched lemurs are peaceful herbivores, but some species are actually carnivorous unlike other pouched lemurs. Some species of pouched lemurs are listed as Near Threatened, Vulnerable, Endangered, or, even sadly, Critically Endangered, but many species are listed as Least Concern due to successful conservation efforts and/or their ability to tolerate most human activities, even being able to adapt to life in the cities and suburbs, where they compete successfully with monkeys and squirrels, despite competition, both the pouched lemurs and their competitors flourish due to abundant food sources. List of species of pouched lemurs Coindris.jpg|Coindris digionyx (aniset). duplodepascium.jpg|Duplodepascium longicervix (ziganka). Galeadapis.jpg|Galeadapis barothera (great ground kiwa). Lorisinia.jpg|Lorisinia linguetus (North American kiwa). Piasciamplus.jpg|Piasciamplus altus (long-necked toru). Pigritia.jpg|Pigritia sp.: 6. P. tardus (Central American arbraser). 7. P. ignitus (russet arbraser). 8. P. torquatus (dark-faced arbraser). Teregale.jpg|Teregale sp.: 9. T. argutus (silvery abrahor), 10. T. prehendere (silver-tipped abrahor). Toru.jpg|Toru chiliensis (common toru). Voladapis.jpg|Voladapis labia (curaçao). Anemodryas.jpg|Anemodryas amarilis (yellow-crowned pouched lemur). Duendel.jpg|Duendel allegrettus (canine pouched lemur). Euierolemur.jpg|Euierolemur sp.: 15. E. melas (black nanna), 16. E. bigota (moustached nanna), 17. E. nyctes (common nanna). Dyscampturus.jpg|Dyscampturus lacertosus (chakawati). Huaca.jpg|Huaca sp.: 19. H. americanus (northern huaca), 20. H. peruvianus (southern huaca). Cercolampis.jpg|Cercolampis sp.: 21. C. iridescens (incandescent lemur), 22. C. superba (rainbow lemur), 23. C. azurus (azure incandescent lemur). Crossodemnus.jpg|Crossodemnus sp.: 24. C. rubra (flaming ruffed lemur), 25. C. hirsutipes (mandrill lemur), 26. C. cyanocrista (golden-rumped lemur), 27. C. melocrista (black-faced pouched lemur), 28. S. salema (green-backed lemur), 29. C. chloricollis (brown-tailed pouched lemur). Myocebus.jpg|Myocebus splendidus (ear-tufted eucalypt lemur). Neocebus.jpg|Neocebus sp.: 34. N. pendletoni (Pendleton’s eucalypt lemur), 35. N. olivacea (russet-mantled eucalypt lemur), 36. N. gigas (giant eucalypt lemur), 37. N. kylei (Kyle’s rosy eucalypt lemur), 38. N. roseus (great rosy eucalypt lemur), 39. N. nigrivittatus (black-headed rosy eucalypt lemur). Parapropithecus.jpg|Parapropithecus sp.: 40. P. cattus (common cat lemur), 41. P. leucogaster (white-bellied cat lemur), 42. P. albigena (white-cheeked cat lemur). Planicephalus.jpg|Planicephalus vulgaris (flat-headed lemur). Selenodon.jpg|Selenodon sp.: 44. S. banderurus (banner-tailed egg-eating lemur), 45. S. oovora (common egg-eating lemur), 46. S. major (greater egg-eating lemur). Arctocapus.jpg|Arctocapus brevicaudatus (bear-like lemur). Deinosmilodon.jpg|Deinosmilodon horridus (conjagurra lemur). Malacotrichus.jpg|Malacotrichus vestitus (Tasmanian silky lemur). Petra Lemur.jpg|Petra sp.: 49. P. amadeus (Amadeus cliffhopper), 50. P. occidentalis (western cliffhopper), 51. P. petra (common cliffhopper), 52. P. septentrionalis (northern cliffhopper). Tenea.jpg|Tenea sp.: 53. T. arcticus (Tasmanian ribbon lemur), 54. T. canipata (gray-legged ribbon lemur), 55. T. cynocephalus (brown ribbon lemur), 56. T. darbyi (Darby's ribbon lemur), 57. T. inornatus (unadorned masked lemur), 58. T. personatus (Victorian masked ribbon lemur), 59. T. versicolor (versicolor ribbon lemur). Zebriconis.jpg|Zebriconis striatus (zebra lemur). Ascogulus.jpg|Ascogulus sp.: 62. A. vitalis (Central African pileated lemur), 63. A. leucrista (white-crested pileated lemur), 64. A. guineanus (Guinean pileated lemur), 65. A. egani (white-tailed pileated lemur), 66. A. albocollaris (white-collared pileated lemur). Brachiolemur.jpg|Brachiolemur sp.: 67. B. aureus (Indian golden lemur), 68. B. chinensis (Chinese golden lemur), 69. B. diadema (diademed lemur); 69a. female with young and 69b. B. diadema head portrait. Capolypus.jpg|Capolypus tenea (Malagasy great gray lemur). Cheilicolobus.jpg|Cheilicolobus inustus (clawed ornate lemur). Eopithecus.jpg|Eopithecus sp.: 72. E. lineatus (lined ornate lemur), 73. E. ornatus (great ornate lemur). Eunimma.jpg|Eunimma variegata (jungle beauty lemur). Euryotus.jpg|Euryotus sp.: 75. E. europaeus (gray nisse), 76. E. suecina (palaearctic nisse). Histriosimus.jpg|Histriosimus sp.: 77. H. amabilis (red harlequin lemur), 78. H. mirabilis (blue harlequin lemur). Macropileatus.jpg|Macropileatus canela (canela). Minopileatus.jpg|Sacouloforeas sp.: 80. S. javanicus (red-tipped golden lemur), 81. S. conspiculatus (brown-tipped golden lemur). Pileatus.jpg|Pileatus sp.: 82. P. albigena (white-cheeked pileated lemur), 83. P. australiensis (Australian pileated lemur), 84. P. rubricollis (magenta-naped pileated lemur). 85. P. ecaudatus (Tasmanian tailless pileated lemur). planodon.jpg|Planodon sp.: 86. P. crassicaudatus (thick-tailed slow lemur), 87. P. daviesi (David's slow lemur), 88. P. fringotis (crested-eared slow lemur), 89. P. prehensalis (flat-molared lemur). Pytheria.jpg|Pytheria sp.: 90. P. poka (poka), 91. P. amblys (tokoloshe), 92. P. prosimus (nandako). Sylpha.jpg|Sylpha sp.: 93. S. meinkoae (little brown wood fairy), 94. S. sinensis (Mandarin wood fairy), 95. S. xanthopus (yellow-footed wood fairy), 96. S. suisus (friendly wood fairy). Hadalemur.jpg|Hadalemur sp.: 30. H. bambuscivora (bamboo fairy lemur), 31. H. purpucapillus (purple-crowned fairy lemur), 32. H. guthriei (little golden fairy lemur). Bromista.jpg|Bromista sp.: 97. B. formosa (eastern bugaboo), 98. B. bentoni (Benton’s bugaboo), 99. B. flaviventer (orange-bellied bugaboo). Olalestes.jpg|Olalestes tachysomus (kusdun). Parvityrannus.jpg|Parvityrannus murinus (lesser tyrant lemur). Tyrannopithecus.jpg|Tyrannopithecus sp.: 102. T. meridionalis (European mambo), 103. T. estruariensis (Australian river mambo), 104. T. acutodon (African mambo). Category:Species Category:Animals Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Real Life Species Category:Mammals Category:Mammalian Species Category:Herbivorous Species Category:Carnivores Category:Lemurs Category:Metazoica Species